He Returns
by missmirla
Summary: THis is about when Jake comes back. Miley is madly in love with him. He knows her secret. Not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Miley's P.O.V.

"Bud! It's time to get up!" my daddy shouted up the stairs. I got out of bed and got ready for the big day. Today was the day Jake Ryan was coming back. Oh how I waited for 6 months for this day. We were going to pick him up at the airport. I got out of the shower and went to my Hannah closet.

Flashback 

Jake Ryan put his lips on mine and kissed me with the best kiss I have ever had. He unlocked his lips from mine and asked me if I wanted to go out with him 6 months from now.

"But you kissed me," I told him.

"I know, but I have to go to Romania," he replied.

"No, you don't understand, you kissed me," I repeated. I gave in and said, "Fine at least let me give you something to remember me by." And I pretended to kiss him, but instead I pushed off the wall. "Yah. That's how I lay a good one"

I ran down to help him up. "When do you leave?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow," he told me.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," I said sadly. I walked away back to my Malibu beach house. _I may not see him for six months, but I can at least see him off _I thought.

(This part is Instant messaging)

ZombieSlayah signed on at 5:30 pm 

ZombieSlayah: Is anyone here? Hmm…I guess not oh well. I'll wait.

Smiley signed on at 5:55pm 

ZombieSlayah: Finally someone came! I'm glad it's you Miley.

Smiley: Yah wutever.

ZombieSlayah: Whoah someone isn't too happy.

Smiley: srry it's just I have no time.

ZombieSlayah: It's okay.

Smiley: Listen, wut airport are you going to?

ZombieSlayah: Luxury Travels. Why?

Smiley: No reason. BYE!

ZombieSlayah: Bye.

Smiley signed off at 6:07pm 

ZombieSlayah: Once again, I am alone. Imma leave this dump!

ZombieSlayah signed off at 6:08pm Sk8trChick signed on at 6:09pm 

Sk8trChick: Hello? This dumpsux!

Sk8trChick signed off at 6:11pm 

**ILiKeChEeSe signed on at 6:12pm**

ILiKeChEeSe: Man! Why am I always a loner?!

**ILiKeChEeSe signed off at 6:12pm**


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's P.O.V.

Flashback 

I got off the computer and went to get my pajamas I brushed my teeth and went to bed. (Yes, I go to sleep early)

"Bud! Time to get up! You don't want to get to the airport late now do you?" Daddy shouted up the stairs. I got up excitingly. _Yes! I get to go see Jake off!_ I thought. I went to the bathroom and got all clean. I picked out my denim mini skirt and lavender tank top. I grabbed my white Gucci bag and put my cell phone in it. I went back to the bathroom and started applying some Mary-Kay make-up.

"Bud!!!! How long does it take you? You're going to miss Jake!!!!" Daddy yelled.

"Coming Daddy!!!" I grabbed my white Vans and Gucci bag and ran downstairs. My daddy was waiting for me in the car. I ran to the car and got in. I closed the door and we zoomed off to the airport. _I'm so excited and yet so sad that Jake is leaving. I'm so excited about the fact that I'm going to tell Jake that I am Hannah Montana. I brought my wig just in case. _I thought in the car on the way to the airport.

"We're here," Daddy told me as we got to the parking lot of the airport. /I walked inside. I looked around for Jake, but I couldn't find him. _Did I miss him? Oh no!_ I thought. I felt like crying my head off. I went to Starbucks after I thought I was defeated.

"Welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you?" the cashier asked me.

"Yes, I'll get a Grande Vanilla Latte decaf please," I ordered. They gave me my latte and I went to have a seat. I saw a familiar figure sitting at the table across from me. _Is that Jake? _I thought. "Jake?" I said out loud.

The person turned around. "Miley?" he said. It was Jake!

"Oh Jake I thought I missed you!" I shouted as I ran to hug him. "I came to see you off," I told him.

"Miley I'm going to miss you so much," he told me. He leaned to sneak away a kiss, but I put my finger on his lips.

"I got to show you something," I told him as I pulled him into the restroom.

"Whoa, Miley, we're only 14. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked getting the wrong idea.

"It's not that!" I said disgusted. "I have a secret to tell you. I'm…I'm…I'm…H-H-H-H-a-a-a-a," I stuttered. _Come on Miley. You have been planning this for a long time._ I told myself.

"You are happy?" Jake tried to guess.

"No, I am Ha-n-n-n-n-n-n," I finally built up the courage to speak. "I am Hannah Montana."

Jake stood there, speechless. "You're pilling my chain, right?" he said.

"No," I pulled out my wig and put it on.

"Miles, you were telling the truth," he finally said. He leaned over and gave me a kiss and walked out of the restroom.

"I'll miss you!" I shouted after him.

"Me too! I'll cal you!" Jake told me.

"I'll be waiting!" I shouted. I went back, got my latte, and left the airport.

End of Flashback 

I got dressed and ran outside. My daddy was waiting for me.

We were at the red light when all of a sudden a gasoline truck came. He ran the red light.

"DADDY!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!" I shouted. The last thing I heard has shattering glass and my daddy screaming, "Miles!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Miley's P.O.V.

_Flashback:_

"_DADDY!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!" I yelled. The last thing I heard was shattering glass and my daddy yelling._

"_Miles!!!!" he yelled._

_End of Flashback_

I woke up and opened my eyes. Everything was all blurry. There were two people standing at the edge of my bed.

"Miles?" I heard the familiar voice of Jackson.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at the hospital. You were in a really bad accident," Lilly explained. That's when I remembered everything. I thought it was a dream, but it was the reality.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked.

"He was not badly hurt, so he'll be okay," Jackson reassured me. "Okay! You can come in now!" Jackson yelled. A familiar figure came into the room.

"Hey Miles," a familiar voice said. His sweet sensitive yet full of it voice gave me so much comfort. I knew at that instant that it was Jake. He bent over and gave me a kiss. _Why would he kiss me? I must look hideous right now._ I thought.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked him. "I look terrible."

"Miles, you'll always look beautiful to me," he told me. "I-I-I l-l-love y-y-y-you," he said slowly and nervously.

"Aww, Jake. I love you too," I said. He kissed me on the lips. We must have kissed for at least 2 minutes. Suddenly the door opened and the nurse came in pushing a wheel chair with someone in it. The nurse came up to me. Jake backed way. She reached over for a little bottle on my night table. She opened it. She dripped a bit of the liquid into my eyes. I started blinking and started seeing more clearly. I looked at the wheelchair and saw the person in it. It was Daddy! I was so happy to see him. I wanted to get up and give him a hug so badly, but I couldn't.

"Ok Ms. Montana time to get you into a wheelchair and take you home," the nurse told me.

_Ms. Montana? Oh my gosh! I totally forgot I was Hannah Montana at the moment!_ I thought to myself.

"Okay," I answered her. She put me into the wheelchair and took daddy and me to the car. Jackson drove us home. When we got home Jackson mad me rest, like the nurse had instructed. I was asleep so many times that it was practically like I wasn't there. Jackson and Jake (he slept over just to take care of me) always came with my meals and took very good care of me.

I really did love Jake. I guess we kind of agreed on that when we talked to each other about things we have never talked about with other people before. We loved each other and that was that.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" I yelled. Someone came in.

Lucas:o

Lucas was Lilly's boyfriend, until she found out he was cheating on her. She found out because Miley was Hannah Montana and started flirting with him to prove that he was cheating on Lilly.

Hope you liked this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana


	4. Chapter 4

Miley's P.O.V.

_Flashback_

_Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" I yelled. Someone came in._

_Lucas:o_

_Lucas was Lilly's boyfriend, until she found out he was cheating on her. She found out because Miley was Hannah Montana and started flirting with him to prove that he was cheating on Lilly._

_End of Flashback_

"Lucas?" I said.

"Yah, hi Miley," Lucas said. (I wasn't wearing my Hannah wig anymore)

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Well, since I broke up with Lilly," he stuttered, "I've been thinking about something."

"Yah?" I impatiently said.

"Well, I want to be your boyfriend," he rapidly replied.

"WHAT!?" I yelled. "JAKE!!!" Jake came into the room the second I called.

"Yah Miley?" He asked.

"Get this bozo out of here, he obiously doesn't know I am not single and that I have the most perfect boyfriend in the world," I said.

"What do you mean you're not single?" Lucas stuttered. "Wait, uh-oh."

"Did this dumbbell try to ask you out?" Jake questioned.

"Yes," I answered. Jake cracked his knuckles and beat the living daylights out of Lucas. He finished beating him up and threw him out of the window. He walked over to me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" I yelled as I ended my kiss with Jake.

"Hi Miley," Lilly said.

I stood there with my jaw dropping to the ground, Jake too dropped his jaw. Reason why, Lilly was drop dead gorgeous (beautiful flat-ironed hair and denim mini-skirt and a tank top that made her bust look huge!) and was holding hands with Oliver!

"Uh- Hi," I said," Are you sure you are Lilly Trescot?"

"Yes, silly," Lilly giggled. Jake stood up and took Oliver out of the room. He knew I would have wanted to be alone with Lilly.

"So Lilly," I slowly said.

"Yeah, I know it's strange, but I love Oliver and I can't hide it anymore," Lilly answered all of a sudden.

"Yay! I feel so happy for you guys," I said. Lilly came near me and gave me a hug. I squeezed her back."Well, then I have to sit here and recover don't I?" I asked.

"Yah," Lilly answered. I lay there as Jake came in.

"Hi baby," he said.

"Oh so now i have a nickname?" I asked.

"Yah," he answered, "now give me a nickname."

"Hmm, babe," I answered.

"Ok," he said. He leaned over and gave me a huge movie- star kiss. He stayed in the room for a few hours and left. I lay there to recover and fell asleep.

_2months later_

I got out of bed and tried to walk. I walked down the stairs. I saw my daddy sitting at the table and I wanted to surprise him. "Good morning Daddy," I said. He sat there as if he couldn't believe it and he turned.

"Morning, bud," I longed to hear him say. And out of his mouth came out those exact words. I ran to him and hugged him. I couldn't believe it, I was fully recovered.

"Daddy, could I go to school?" I asked.

"Sure bud," he answered. I heard water running upstairs and looked at daddy. Without thinking, I ran upstairs. I opened the bathroom door and there he was, in the shower, Jake Ryan. I opened the shower door, and hugged his wet body. He got surprised and jumped back, pushing me away (he had soap in his eyes so he didn't see it was me). He washed his face and realized it was me. He turned off the water and got out. He wrapped a towel around the bottom half of his body. He walked up to me and hugged me.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's ok," I said.

"Man! I missed you!" he exclaimed with joy. He pulled me into the guest bedroom and put boxers on.

"So you moved in?" I asked.

"Yah," he replied. he dug into his drawer and took out a tiny golden box. He got down on one knee and took in a deep breath.

"Miley Stuart, will you marry me," he asked.

_I'm too young, no I can't_ I thought in my head.

"Jake, I c-c-c-c,"


	5. Chapter 5

Miley's POV

_Flash back_

_he dug into his drawer and took out a tiny golden box. He got down on one knee and took in a deep breath._

_"Miley Stuart, will you marry me," he asked._

_I'm too young, no I can't__ I thought in my head._

_"Jake, I c-c-c-c,"_

_End of Flashback_

I looked at Jake, he was staring at me in agony. _I love him, and he loves me. _I thought to myself.

"Jake, I will ABSOLUTELY marry you," I finally said. Jake's tender smile appeared on his soft face. I leaned in to him and gave him a quick kiss. He got up, picked me up, and swung me around. I grabbed on to his arms and gave him a long lasting kiss. "I love you Jake Ryan," I said.

"I love you too, Miley Ryan," he replied.

"SOON TO BE," I nudged him as he put me down. I stretched my tired bones . I looked down at Jake and remembered he was still wearing boxers. I giggled and he stared at me.

"WHAT?" he asked. I pointed at his penguin boxers. He blushed and threw me on the bed. He threw himself on top of me.

6 months later….

"I do," Jake said.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Jake leaned in and kissed me. I looked at him with glee and kissed him back as soon as he parted from my lips.

As we got into the carriage, I threw the bouquet back. My best friend Lilly, who was holding hands with Oliver in the front row, easily caught the bouquet. I smiled and blew them both a kiss as they blew me one. I stared at Jake and kissed him.

"I love you Mr.Ryan," I said.

"I love you too Mrs. Ryan," he replied.

_Authors Note: Sorry It's so short… Send reviews with suggestion for my next story._


	6. Authors Notice

Authors Notice:

Thanks to princess cutie, I will be making a sequel to this story. It is called Love that is meant To Be. I promise it will be better. All I ask is that you add me to ur alert lists and to keep reading my fanfics. PLZ SEND IN SUGGESTIONS FOR MY STORY!!


End file.
